User Settings
From the Main Menu, Pressing START will Open the Settings Dialog box where you can select desired control options, From Here you can change the way CoinOPS behaves and customise the appearance You can choose Background themes, Background Music, Choose which emulator Launches certain games for the best/preferred performance. And Fine tune 'Under the hood'. Setup & Appearance These settings are accessed by pressing START at the Main Menu. THEMES You can choose different background images or change the display entirely to a full video preview MUSIC & SOUND This setting allows you to choose either Music, Video sound or both. there is also an option to play music ONLY if there is no video display for the selected game (See Advanced Customisation for information on adding your own music) SCREENSIZE Use the THUMBSTICKS to adjust the screen. (For consoles Press RIGHT THUMBSTICK BUTTON at the main menu) NOTE - If Consoles Use Correct Aspect Ratio is enabled this option will be disabled FILTER You can adjust the FILTER to display 'Arcades Only' pressing the BLACK button will switch between Arcades Only and All Games. (You can then lock to 'Favourites only' and this will lock only Arcade Games if you desire) You can change the FILTER to toggle between 'Arcade or Console' pressing the WHITE button will switch to Arcades Games only pressing the BLACK button will switch to Console Games only You can change the FILTER setting to 'System Switch' or '20+ System Switch' pressing the WHITE button will switch to Arcades Games only pressing the BLACK button will switch though all your systems Note - If this is 20+ it will only skip to systems with 20+ games in it Note - If Arcade and Console are the first two sort methods SORTING CONSOLE SETTINGS Sort By Name Arcade & Home Merged - This Merges it a one list or Arcades A-Z then Home A-Z Display Home Games With - This can make any Home games display with an extension to the name example My Game My Game* My Game ( System Name) This allows for easy to see games running on different systems Advanced Settings Enabling Advanced Settings within the Settings screen allows further options: ADD GAMES REMOVE GAME TIMES PLAYED VISUAL CORE SWITCHING PERFORMANCE OPTIONS DEFAULT FOLDER LOCATIONS etc. ADVANCED ASPECT RATIO CORRECTION SETTING Disabled - This sizes the screen to a good fit and doesnt worry about the aspect ratio 4x3 - This fits to a 4x3 screen Scaled - This sizes the screen Stretched - This fills the screen right to the edges and doesnt worry about the aspect ratio Pixel Perfect x1 - Exact pixels of a game Pixel Perfect x2 - Exact 2x2 pixels of a game Pixel Perfect x3 - Exact 3x3 pixels of a game Pixel Perfect Auto Fit - Pixel Perfect X1 or X2 or X3 is used to upscale the most it can to your setup screensize Pixel Perfect Over Fit - Pixel Perfect X1 or X2 or X3 is used to upscale the most it can to fill the screen and about 20 percent more Note - Anti-Aliasing is turned off for pixel perfect and on for everything else if set to Automatic Note - Stretched, Pixel Perfect x1, Pixel Perfect x2 and Pixel Perfect x3 are on availble with advanced settings enabled Note - If any Pixel Perfect mode is selected consoles will do as close as they can get Pixel Perfect MULTI SCREENS GAMES (Darius 1, Darius 2, The Ninjawarriors, Warrior Blade) Disable the Widescreen setting for horizontal Games, and the games will play at fullscreen. 16/9 users will get the best results. Purists can also set a special "screensize adjustment" to get a suitable aspect ratio.